


Memories

by BoredFudanshi



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sarcasm, Teenage Drama, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFudanshi/pseuds/BoredFudanshi
Summary: What does it take to find true love? How am I supposed to know? Let me introduce myself. My name is Keitaro Nagame. I'm a freshman in high school. I just moved to a new town mid-school year & it sucks. Boo hoo. Another thing you need to know about me, is that I can see colour. Meaning I've met my soulmate. But I don't know who it is. Also, also. This weird purple-haired guy I just met seems familiar. Did I mention I'm adopted? Well it's not important. Join me as I oversleep, procrastinate, & find love. But mostly sleep.





	1. A Different Story

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The real deal. I'll try making the chapters bigger. This is just the intro so... You know what, nevermind! Enjoy!

It was a rainy day. An ominous fog covered the town. A building painted with bright colours was open & filled with a bright, welcoming light. Just upstairs of that building, were young children, playing with toys. Laughing & playing without a care in the world.

“Ribbit, ribbit,” a  tan, brown haired boy picked up a small plush frog. “Look! it’s  a frog!” He motioned towards another boy.

“Frogs are stupid! Go away! Weirdo...” They responded. Pushing Keitaro aside,

“O-oh…” the boy stared down at the floor, looking weak & defeated. A tough; but scrawny boy approached him. 

“Don’t listen to them Frogboy…” He glared at them with a disgusted look. “Say. What’s your name?”

“K-Keitaro…” the brunette froze up, clearly intimidated.

“My name is Yoichi! Hey!” He looked through the toy box, pulling out a blue wolf toy. It had purple eyes, matching the boy’s uniquely coloured hair. “See! This is Yuki! What’s your frog’s name?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“It’s name is Keichi! Do you wanna play with me?” he said with anticipation.

“Sure! Hey… Your eyes are green. Green, like your frog! Hehe~” the boy laughed. Starting from that day. The two grew closer. Playing everyday, the old saying; opposites attract described their whole relationship. The shy & timid Keitaro had somehow become friends with the unfriendly, Quote unquote, “bully” kid. All seemed well until that fateful day…

 

“So. Just to make sure, you are…” a light-haired woman flipped through a binder, “Picking up Keitaro? Sorry, I have to ask these questions. Thank you for taking in Keitaro! He’s been having a tough time recently, so please be easy on him…”

“Thank you ma’am, we’re happy to take him in!”

“Aww, no need for formalities. It should be us thanking you!” she smiled, “Keitaro! Get your bag! Come down here!” excited footsteps ran down the flight of stairs.

“You called me?” Keitaro responded with a smile.

“Say hello to your new family!”

“Family? You mean?” he stared at them with awe, before smiling from cheek to cheek. “Yay! Let me tell Yoichi!”

“Oh... I’ll let say your goodbye. Go on Keitaro!”

“Okay!” he grinned, running back up the stairs. “Yo-i-chi~ Guess what?” he looked at the purple-haired boy with the two plushies.

“Hey! Keitaro! Come here, I have your frog, why are you so excited?”

“Cause I got adopted!” Instead of a smile, a frown covered Yoichi’s face. “Huh? What did I say?” Keitaro asked; dumbfounded.

“You’re being adopted… That means I won’t be able to see you again…” Yoichi. He was silent. This never happens. This is the first time he’d seen him even shed a tear. “W-wait here Keitaro.” He ran into the room & showed Keitaro a picture frame. “Take this with you, please. Don’t forget me…” It was a picture frame. It was a picture with him & Yoichi. He took it & placed it in his backpack.

“Yoichi… Of course I won’t! You’re special to me, you’re my best friend!” he reassured Yoichi, Keitaro held out his hand, sticking out his pinky finger. “Pinky promise! We’ll never forget each other, okay!”

“Thanks Keitaro... “ he put on a weak smile. “Pinky promise!” He held out his hand. Keitaro gave him one final hug & goodbye. Knowing it was the final time they’d see each other, they savoured every last moment of it. 

“Bye Yoichi!” Keitaro waved his hand before getting in the car. they smiled at each other while Yoichi stood at the open door. Trying to be strong, he let out one final shout.

“Goodbye Keitaro! I’ll miss you! You better not forget about me alright!” Yoichi was right. That was the last time they ever saw each other again…

 

**...**

 

It’s been 7 years now. I just turned 15 & surprise, surprise. We’re moving. New town, new school, new everything!

“Come on… Why do we have to move!” I commented, groaning with frustration. “I love you guys but why? Just why?”

“Keitaro,” his mother shot him her chilling glare. “We talked about this. You know exactly why we have to move. Your father got a better paying job up north.” I stared at her blankly. “What are you-”

“I just noticed. Why do you always wear purple?” I interrupted

“Oh! Back when I was around your age my mom- wait. How did you know I was wearing purple? That’s impossible! Unless…” she stood still for a second, before grabbing my shoulders & pulling me towards her. “Keitaro have you met your soulmate?!”

“W-wah! Don’t scream in my ear.” I responded,

“Since when have you been able to see colour?” she interrogated. The world seemed to freeze. Everything was blank. Soulmate, huh? When did it all start? Since when have I been able to see colour? Grah… This hurts my head... 

“I- I don’t know. My mind can’t take this all in… What’s a soulmate anyway? We never learned about it in school.” I waited for an answer. She sighed & started to speak.

“Soulmates are what everyone has. When we’re born, we can’t see colour. But at the moment you see your soulmate for the first time.” she gave me a shy smile. “We can finally see colour. Blue, green, red, everything! I remember I was freaking out when I met your father.” she joked. “Still though. They don’t teach kids about this in school. I honestly thought you knew. That’s why I never talked about it.”

“Ohhh,” I realised, “I was starting to wonder why the other kids look at me weird when I talk about my favourite colour or when I used to play with those blocks with those weird colours on it!” The rest of the day was excruciatingly awkward. I didn’t even need to be forced to pack my stuff into the stupidly small boxes. Why didn’t they just order the large ones? 

 

Anyways. The next day was our last day in the house, our memories were tightly packed in our bags, & the van picked us up. Childhood memories, nostalgia? Yeah… I cried a little bit… Okay I cried a lot. Besides that, the day went by like nothing. On the ride to our new place, I fortunately, but unfortunately fell asleep. I missed a bunch of roadside attractions, but I wasn’t dumb. I knew those were completely arbitrary & stupid. But I completely missed a bunch of cool sights. I could’ve taken so many pictures I even made sure to bring extra film! Why Keitaro Just why… As I was voluntarily calling myself stupid for the reasons listed above. It somehow crossed my mind that we had arrived home Our new home huh? New school. I’ll have to prove myself all over again. I have to hike my way up the unfair social hierarchy known as high school.

“Better be ready Keitaro you have school tomorrow!”

“Dad… Why do I have to go to school? Can’t I stay home? Unpack or something?” I begged. I was desperate. It was November. Almost mid-way through the school year. All the friend groups are already established. I did not have time for this.

“Keitaro, remember what I said?” he scolded. “We have to do things we don’t want to do. Quite honestly, it was your mother’s idea so don’t blame me.” I kept complaining, unpacking everything, by end of it I was tired. Puberty at its finest. I’m happy, just annoyed. I’d rather sleep in all day. Now I have to worry about school. This better be worth it…

 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEEE- “Oh shut it already.” I slammed my hand against the alarm clock. “Five more minutes…Wait.” I messily got out of bed. “It’s my first day. Wouldn’t want to be late on the first day right?” I said sarcastically,

“Keitaro the bus is here!”

“Wah- Coming!” I quickly put on a dark green hoodie, jeans, & grabbed my bag. I made my way down the stairs, quickly got an apple from the fridge & made my way out the door. “Byemomkthanksloveyoubye~” I said in one breath. I breathed a sigh of relief & got on the bus.

“I DON’T CARE JUST GIVE ME YOUR SNACK!” a purple-haired boy shouted, why did this feel so familiar? I tried to recall that strange memory.

“YOICHI! SIT DOWN!” the bus driver screamed. Yoichi? That’s weird, there were butterflies in my stomach. What was happening? I was way too nervous. I hopped on to the bus. I said hello to the bus driver & swiftly sat down next to an orange-haired kid.

“Hey. You’re new, right?” he asked, looking at me with a deadpan expression.

“Uhh… Yeah…” I stared at him awkwardly.

“Okay…” he slowly turned away. Looking out the window, clearly bored. Wow Keitaro. What a great start! You’ll surely be popular now! I sighed & tried dozing off. The thought of that purple guy lingering in my head. Once again, I slept through the trip, luckily the bus driver; Aiden, was kind enough to wake me up in a not so kind way. Long story short. He honked the bus’ horn. I’m a light sleeper! Come on! I dragged myself out of the bus & into the school. Looks as boring as my life, I thought as I went to the office. The secretary was kind & guided me to my homeroom, I got my schedule, & entered the class. I wasn’t ready in the slightest. But with confidence & determination- ah who am I kidding. I was basically half asleep when the teacher introduced me to the class.

“This is Keitaro Nagame, he just moved here so let’s show him a big, warm Buddy welcome!” the teacher announced, I heard some scoffs & groans, but the same purple haired boy from before, looked as if he was just hit with a bombshell, you know. Surprised. The teacher wrote my name on the board, & I put on my fakest smile in the world. Come on Keitaro, don’t mess this up. I commanded myself. This day couldn’t get any better!

 

**…**

 

Keitaro? Why does that name sound so familiar. I shot him an intimidating glare. Better establish dominance or whatever. Damn it, he didn’t notice. Why does he look so familiar? Doesn’t look half that bad either… Argh! Cut it out, Yoichi! That fake idiot would never make it through this school’s dumbass rules. One mistake & you’re on knife’s edge. Un-fucking-fair. Maybe it’s this broke-ass school’s way of showing us what the real world is like. Either way I could care less.

“Yoichi? Are you okay with being Keitaro’s buddy?” the teacher called, I didn’t hear him. “YOICHI! PAY ATTENTION! Keitaro, take your seat.” Wow. Thanks a lot teach’ why don’t ya’ go ahead & make me. But there was no way I could risk getting in trouble so I “happily” agreed & went back to napping... 

 

ZzzZzzz...ZzzzZzzZ… 

“ _ Of course Yoichi, you’re my best friend…” _ ZzzzzZzz,  _ “I’d never forget you! Pinky promise! We’ll never forget each other, okay?” _

“Uhh… Yoichi?” someone poked my cheek. ZzzzzZzzz…

“Mmmm… Keitaro… I’ll never forget you…” I snored.

 

**…**

 

It came to me like a dodgeball to the face, a basketball to the head. A baseball to the- okay, you get it. I finally remembered. Yoichi. Memories came flooding back. OPEN THE FLOOD GATE OF TEARS. I tried to hold back my sadness but it was too late. By the end of the block, the only two words I could say were: I remember. Kind of creepy, but no one knew what I meant so it was a-okay. Well, almost. The next day I caught strange glances right, left & center! couldn’t believe it. All that aside, Yoichi, was here. Talk about a coincidence! Life has its ways of controlling lives. This seemed a little uncanny, but I’m not complaining. Gym was… torture? Yeah gym was torture. 12 minute run? Easy, but I cannot do a push-up if my life depended on it, & in this school, you have to take showers after. Have to! This is way too awkward for me. I couldn’t help but stare… Ah! Snap out of it Keitaro! No bad thoughts, keep it together! Lunch was a drag. Yoichi showed me the cafeteria, then boom! He went off to take some poor kid’s snack. I ended up sitting by myself. I. Keitaro Nagame. Am. Aidiot. I was the laughing stock of the school. Gotta say, I’m surprised I lasted this long. But when a kid walked in with neon green & orange clothes. I couldn’t help but laugh, Everyone looked at me weird.  Ah, this again. Great. As I pitifully tried to talk my way out of this mess. Yoichi showed up.

“Hey! What is he a wild animal? Stop looking! Mind your own god damn, business!” he exclaimed. The way he said it. It reminds me of how we first met. It was dumb that we bonded over two plushies but, shut up! It’s embarrassing enough as it is!

“Thanks Yoichi… Hah…” 

“Huh? Pshh! I just saw that people were staring. So what?” he crossed his arms.

“Nothing! Just… Remembering something.” I gave him a patient smile. He gave me a confused look & walked away. There he goes… What a weird guy… Well, I’m one to talk…

 

“Okay class! For your next assignment… We’ll be going classic. Show & tell. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Have fun moaning & groaning, this’ll count for marks so please bring something either tomorrow or on Friday. Got it? Class dismissed.” As if on cue, the bell rang. Day two complete. Once I got home, I plopped down on the couch like a potato, I pulled out my phone & started watching a Dicktube (Youtube, hah, hah. Get it?) video. It was a visual novel by the name: Lodge Comrade. A typical BL story. About Neitame Kagaro. A boy who goes to a camp with his best friend & they meet 3 other boys. A shy boy, tough one, & a serious one. The route I was watching was for the tough guy. He reminded me of Yoichi a little. Wah! Why can’t I get him out of my head! I laid there on the couch defeated. Dad walked in on this & all I had to say was,

“Don’t ask…” he gave me a shrug, rolling his eyes while going outside. My head was screaming: Yoichi! Yoichi! Yoichi! While my face said: Leave me alone & let me sleep. Ironically enough, I couldn’t sleep. I knew what was happening. I had a crush on Yoichi. I was in love. Yoichi. Lo & behold. Was my soulmate. Where did my boring little life run away to? My head aches… Why of all people. Why does it have to be me?

 

**…**


	2. SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah well fuck.

Let's keep it brief. Things were going on in my life, I feel worthless. I want to write, but I can't. I've been rewriting the second chapter for months. I'm sorry for not updating. I'll try to get an update out by Friday, but. I don't know, I feel weird. This chapter will be deleted later but. Everyone probably already moved onto other fics, since my slow ass felt to depressed to care but yeah. I'm sorry for being useless. I made mistakes, but I want to make them right. I'm updating maybe once, every month. I'm not sure what will happen. But just know. Thank you for reading, & once again. I'm sorry for not being here.


	3. A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I put together in an hour. Forgive me.

 

       Ah, here I am once again. Evidently trying to sleep in.  Keitaro it’s a school day! Well duh, but I want adventure, I want to explore the world. Run away from this life. With Yoichi… Wait- no. Forget I said anything!

      Oh right, school… I begrudgingly fell out of bed in the most unceremonious way ever. Lazily poured a bowl of cereal into a mug. Don’t judge me I was tired. I went to school, stared at Yoichi, & then… Things turned from awkward, too awkward. Gym locker room. Yay. I was getting dressed for my first gym class, I happened to put my stuff next to Yoichi’s & dear god. Firstly, muscles, second. HE WAS GOING COMMANDO. So after a wave of blushes & getting beaten to death with a dodgeball. It then came to showers. In my class very few took showers. A tall, slender boy was talking to Yoichi, something about not wearing underwear & stinking. He ended up forcing him to take a shower. Yeah, I may have awkwardly undressed & joined him. But just the sight of him, his well-toned body, his face, his- err. Sorry, I probably shouldn’t be doing this. I mean, it’s a guy! Do I like him?  Am I gay? No, I can’t be. I just like him as a friend that’s that. Mind straight, no more liking Yoichi!

 

…

 

    Okay what the hell. First, I see the newbie staring at me. Then he was checking me out?  Flattering, really, but what the hell? I’m not gay! Besides, I can’t stop getting him out of my mind. Every since that little shit came to this hell hole, I can’t get him to leave. When I shower, sleep , eat, jack off. That stupid Frogboy  won’t lea- huh? The hell… Why did I use that nickname? Grah, this is so goddamn annoying… I finished showering & headed outside, the bell rang almost immediately. Some seniors rushed in to set up the makeshift gym-cafeteria after the food fight. All credit to me by the way. But either way, I just strolled down the hall & find my locker. No lunch as usual. Letting out a sigh I lock it back shut & head outside.

    A cold breeze flew by as he got out. Freedom. The boy about left the school, before being met with an annoying little shit.

    “Y-Yoichi!” It was that stupid faced Keitaro.

    “What the hell do you want.” I replied in a monotone voice.

    “Well.. Um, I don’t have any friends in the school so I was thinking maybe we could-”

    “Fuck?” he joked, he expected a laugh but instead he was met with a tomato with a hard on. “Why the fuck do you have a boner?”

    “Uh. Sorry, I-I’ll just go…”

 

**WHAT DO YOU DO?**

 

**Stop Him                       Bring Him With You**

  
  


**Walk Away                              Tease Him**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make your choice! I'll do this every few chapters so best be ready!  
> Vote Here  
> https://strawpoll.com/bh4spbpr

**Author's Note:**

> Refrences to anime~ Yeah real special, me. Not everyone here will get that reference. But I don't care. Oh! Didn't see you there. Pretend you never saw that.  
> Next Chapter? Idk, I'll release it at around Christmas, a 10k ish word chapter. My gift to you guys. See ya later~


End file.
